Pammy Fairchild
The diva actress who has had quite a few face lift and husbands. Early Life Born and bred in Beverly Hills, from a showbiz family, she decided to conquer Hollywood as an actress. Although seen as many as a laughing stock and not the most talented actress, she none the less eventually made her name for herself in television and occasional doing some parts in movies. In the mean time always wanting to stay relevant she ended up having multiple face lifts and four husbands which she all married and divorced each within a year. As her popularity was waning in America as they grew tired of the aging actress, she decided to move to the UK and live in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 Pammy, the famed Hollywood actress, moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live. When PJ Simmons announces that The Happy Boat ''is going to be produced and made, Pammy who always loved the spotlight, insists in starring in the show and being the main actress. However the main two roles in the film went to Marx Gabo and Sarah Jenkins who neither of them had ever done any acting. Pammy not content with this she decided she'll intervene and star in the film herself causing much mayhem and mischief for the production. Soon enough the end result of the film was it to be said to be one of the worst films of all time. Volume 27 When Sam Bishop is desperate to get votes and support from celebrities, Pammy is among the many who refuses as she sees the political winds are changing. Volume 30 Pammy is among those in the crowd when Chris Coy comes to Grasmere Valley and manages to raise the money needed for Don Kennedy to get a house and not live with his uncle and auntie Ken Kennedy and Eve Kennedy. Due to Chris rather quiet and nature he cannot be heard by those over a certain age. Pammy who always like to pass on pushing 30 exposes herself to be well over 60 as she could not hear what Chris was saying and even when Chris raised his voice wanted him to speak much louder. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7, 11 The Affair #6 Tale of Isaac Pammy is present at the fighting match between Isaac and Chris Marquis after Isaac found out that Chris unbeknownst to him was having an affair with Tessa Crab. Isaac loses after trying to kick at Chris, nearly hitting Daisy and her chucking him out of the arena. #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe She along with Rebekah Silva and Vera Cullingham introduce Steve Queen in the comic when he is announced to be Audrey Reynolds new boyfriend. Pammy seems to go over the top with her introduction as it is clear she thinks he is attractive. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #43 Tale of Taverick La Roux Pammy is among those singing in the flash mob first organised by Taverick La Roux at the shopping centre and then also surprising Taverick La Roux at his house with one which during a thief managed to go in and steal items from Taverick. #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Pammy is performing in the theatre the murder mystery play with Steve Queen ''The Rat Trap when Sue Anne Mackey spoils it for the audience that the butler is the killer. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 In order to celebrate the 50th issue of the comics, Pammy is among those who is celebrating by dancing to Taylor Swift's Shake it Off. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 4 A Star is Reborn Looking for a career comeback Pammy Fairchild manages to star as the headlining actress for the film career. Needing a place to stay she bombards Nanny Prescot's house and acts like a diva, making everyone's lives intolerable as she takes over the place. PJ Simmons managed to nab a small role for Devon (Nanny Prescot's grandson) who does not like Pammy as much as the rest of the house doesn't. In the end much to her shock however, her role has been written to be a very small role in which Devon's character kills Pammy's character in which it pretty much kills any chance of her resurrecting her career.